Snowbarry oneshots
by alina702
Summary: Just some oneshots about snowbarry. If you have any ideas for oneshots please PM me :) I hope you'll enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own The Flash.

* * *

It has become normal for Caitlin to go to Barry's apartment at least once a week these past couple of months. She enjoyed his cozy home, the comfortable couch and the stock of food Barry kept in his adjoined kitchen. However, what she liked the most was how they could talk for hours about anything, or just watch a movie while eating pizza. Pizzas, for Barry.

This December was outstandingly cold, but there she was, freezing outside of his building waiting for him to grant her passage. Caitlin had taken the bus and had already walked two small blocks in the middle of a snowstorm. She was almost sure her hands had frozen and that she was about to die of hypothermia right there, still, she wouldn't miss movie night for anything.

After what felt like an eternity, she heard the buzz of the door indicating that it was unlocked, but before she could even raise her arm to open it, she felt that familiar gust of wind and suddenly she was standing inside Barry's apartment with a blanket around her shoulders and enveloped in a hug. Barry moved his hands up and down her back, in an attempt to warm Caitlin's freezing body.

"I didn't think you would come today. It's freezing and you could catch a cold or a pneumonia or a flu!" He babbled while releasing her slightly to look her in the eye.

Caitlin's lips turned a bit upwards while hearing him chastise her. "Barry, don't worry, really. I'm fine, I don't have a cold-" "Yet" He interrupted.

"Anyways, you totally sounded like me." She said while backing away and crossing her arms in front of her chest while giving him a knowing look.

"No I didn't." He said defensively. "Okay, maybe a little, but you know I'm right. You could've called and you would be here in a second." He reasoned while bringing her back into his arms. He loved having her there, safe from everything and everyone and just for him. Barry wondered about their relationship as friends, but how it always felt like much more. Resting his chin on top of her head and truly taking notice of her body pressed against his, he felt her still shivering. "C'mon, let's get you dried." He told her while leading her to his bedroom. "I'll let you take my favorite hoodie." He knew for sure now that Caitlin was pleased and smiling because she just couldn't help but love that special piece of clothing.

While she dried herself in his bedroom, Barry went to the kitchen to get snacks and candies. Caitlin loved how Barry let her go through his stuff, so she went to his closet and searched for her beloved hoodie. Once done, she was a bit surprised to see him turning his bedroom TV on and arranging the food at the end of the bed. They always used the living room for their movie nights.

"Is it okay if we watch the movie here today?" He said a bit nervous while fidgeting with the hem of his white long sleeve. "I mean, it's fine if you want to watch it there, but I just thought that here you would feel warmer-" He suddenly paused, then continued "Not because of me, of course not, but because of all the covers and the heater. But I could move-" Before he could finish babbling, Caitlin shook her head trying to suppress her laugh and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Barry, it's fine. Really. And I certainly wouldn't mind your warmth." She said with rosy cheeks and looked up at Barry who was equally flustered.

She was the first to move, removing her hands from his shoulders and moving towards the bed. She adjusted the covers so they could get in, while he picked the snacks up to put in their laps. He got inside the covers beside Caitlin and put his left arm around her, which was pretty normal for them. In return, she leaned onto his chest, listening to his heartbeats and silently praying for more nights like this one.

Halfway through the movie, Barry wondered why they hadn't made all of the movie nights in the bedroom, because he felt utterly content at that moment. They moved around a bit until they found the most comfortable position. They weren't seated against the headboard anymore, but found themselves lying with pillows under his head so he could still see the TV and Caitlin hugging him sideways, seeking warmth and her head still on his chest.

Now, the line between friendship and something more seemed more blurred now than ever and they both felt like there was just one more step to take until this line was completely gone. They both wanted it gone. So at the same time Caitlin raised her head to look at him, Barry looked down at her. He slowly guided his left arm that wasn't under her neck towards her cheeks. She smiled softly at him, that sweet smile Caitlin gave just when near him, and it was all it took for Barry to lean more and bring her lips to his. They closed their eyes and relished the feeling of love and happiness through every contact their bodies were making. The kiss lasted for just a few seconds but it was enough to make Barry give his most radiant smile and pull her in again for another short kiss.

Barry felt like that wasn't enough, but for the first time in a while, he wanted to take his time. He wanted to appreciate every second with her and not rush into things like he is used to do everyday.

Caitlin was equally happy and moved so she could go back to their original position, laying her head on his chest but also putting her hand beside her head, caressing where she could feel his fast heart that was now beating just for her. They stayed like this until both fell asleep.

* * *

When morning came, Barry woke up from one the best hours of sleep. Feeling a weight on him, he looked down to see a peaceful sleeping Caitlin with her hair all over his chest. Wanting for her to rest a bit longer, he stayed silent and just moved his left hand to caress her hair and savor every second of that morning and imagine more of them in a very pleasant future.

This is my first fanfiction ever, so please let me know what you think. Also, I'm not a native English speaker, so I apologize for any mistakes.

If anyone wants to give me suggestions of plots I would love to hear, so please feel free to send me a PM.

Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for having a little faith in me those that reviewed! It means a lot to me!**

 **2nd oneshot (I'm really bad with titles... sorry)**

 **I don't own The Flash**

* * *

It was one of those joyful Sunday afternoons when the Allen family decided to have cookouts in the backyard in the presence of their loved ones. After a very demanding week for team flash, Nora and Henry determined that all of them needed to have a good meal and a refreshing time, so they opened their house for the closest friends.

Iris was chatting excitedly with Jesse by the pool about an article she is writing about Jesse Quick. Eddie's left arm was around Iris' waist and the right one held a beer bottle, he was looking down at her with pure admiration Harry was observing from a few feet away, leaning against the drinks table and half listening to what HR was talking about. Something to do with a museum project. Cisco was showing Wally some improvements he wanted to make in the Kid Flash suit, and Wally was eagerly listening and pointing out some ideas of his own.

Joe, Henry and Barry were near the grill, preparing the barbecue while catching up. Both fathers noticed Barry's gaze searching for someone and they shared a smirk, knowing who Barry's eyes were trying to find.

"She is at the kitchen with Nora, in case you wanted to know." Joe said, startling Barry who apparently wasn't listening to the past five minutes of conversation.

"What?" He said breaking out of his trance and averting his eyes to look at the men standing in front of him. "Oh, I wasn't- I mean, I needed to talk to her about the latest meta-human we caught… You know, just to make sure that everything's fine and…" He desperately tried to reason, putting a hand in the back of his neck suddenly feeling very warm.

"Sure…" Henry said while putting some utensils down. "Barry, son, Joe and I both know you well enough. We never buy your lies and you should know that." He told his son while Joe's smile only grew.

"You really think we haven't noticed you staring at her at the lab? Or at our gatherings?" Joe questioned the younger man. "Is not like you try to hide it honestly."

"I don't know what you two are talking about." Barry said a bit irritated and very flustered, crossing his arms in a defensive manner.

Henry took a step forward and placed both of his hands on Barry's shoulders. "I just wanted you to realize how a wonderful woman Caitlin is, and also how much she cares about you in every aspect and everyday." He then released his son and moved to get something to drink.

Barry stood there a bit shocked by what his father said, but that wasn't everything. Joe was the next to approach him closely and talk in a very serious tone. "I heard Eddie say that Sam, that new cop at CCPD, already has his eyes on Caitlin when she goes to the precinct to help us out. Sam apparently is waiting for her next visit to ask her out." He then patted Barry on the back and turned to continue finishing the barbecue.

* * *

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Nora and Caitlin were preparing a salad and a dressing. The younger woman was slicing some vegetables while the eldest was taking care of the ingredients for the dressing.

"You know," Nora said breaking the silence. "Barry has been talking nonstop about you these past few weeks."

Caitlin was taken aback by the comment but tried to play it cool. "I've seen him a lot recently because CCPD has asked for some help… And with the latest meta-human the team has stayed up late these past week…"

"He mentioned that guy with that weird ability… Nothing much really, as you can see." Nora smiled slightly for what conversation she wanted to reach. "But he talks specifically about you, you know… How you are a wonderful doctor and an amazing woman overall. He also mentions your lunch dates and how happy he is when you visit him at the precinct."

Now Caitlin had paused what she was previously doing and put both of her cool hands in her cheeks to try and make them stop burning. When she thought it was enough to make her blush fade, she turned to look at Nora, who seemed to be already looking at her. " I-I am Barry's only doctor and… He can't stop getting hurt, so I patch him up almost everyday. I think- I guess it's normal for him to talk about that right? And I wouldn't call it date, I mean, he wouldn't either so it's not- It's friendly and…" She trailed off her rambling full on blushing now and looking at the kitchen floor and suddenly interested on her shoes.

Nora calmly approached who she considered now to be the daughter she never had. The caring mother put a hand at Caitlin's arm and smiled softly. "Look Cait, I know you might be a little wary of starting something right now, with everything that has been going on..."

Caitlin looked up at Nora and sighed shaking her head a bit. "It's just that… I don't…" Caitlin closed her eyes for a moment trying to compose herself. "I'm not sure he feels the same way. That's it. I mean, he really liked Patty and they just broke up. He was very down for a while and…"

"Look Cait. I know my son. I saw how sad he was at first, we all did. But then-" She paused and let out a chuckle, "Then he went straight to you- yeah, we know that he visited you that week- and suddenly he was all smiles and being the Barry we know!" She explained happily. "He trusts you with his heart and body Caitlin… And I know my son isn't exactly good with words," Now they both laughed, "But you need to know, that he cares too much about you. You'll see sweetheart."

Caitlin couldn't resist and hugged Nora tightly, who reciprocated and added, "Thanks for being such an amazing woman in Barry's life…" She caressed her cheek, "Henry and I both love you very much." Then she resumed what she was doing and told Caitlin to go outside and get some air.

* * *

She was so immersed in her thoughts that she didn't see someone just as distracted going straight to her. When their bodies met, she didn't even had time to gasp before falling because his arms were already around her. He looked a little out of breath and she had that blush that he loved so much.

"Sorry… Are you alright?" Not letting go of her, Barry asked with a sigh.

"Yeah… Thank you. I would've fallen if…" She trailed off taking note of their close proximity and unconsciously biting her lower lip.

Barry averted his eyes briefly toward her lips and that was what it took for him to pull her body even closer and touch her lips to his. As soon as Caitlin got over the initial shock, she melted into his arms and closed her eyes to enjoy the contact. Barry moved one arm that was around her to touch her cheek and trail it down towards her neck and soft hair.

When they eventually came out for air, Barry blurted out, "Please don't go out with Sam".

"Who?" Caitlin seemed taken aback.

"The new cop at CCPD… I'm sorry I took so long, you are too important to me and I didn't want to ruin what we have and…" He looked a little lost with a crease between his brows.

She laughed a little and Barry gave her a questioning look. "What's so funny?"

"I wouldn't go out with Sam, you know why?" She smiled softly and once again stood very close to Barry, making his heart race more than it normally should.

"W-why?" He whispered.

"Because I was waiting for a certain guy who was being incredibly slow considering the fact that he is a speedster." She wrapped her arms around his neck while his found her waist.

"Well I'm glad to know." He beamed down at her and drew her in for a quick but passionate kiss. When they separated he then asked "So would you go on a date with me Dr. Snow?"

"I would love to Mr. Allen." She grinned at him.

* * *

Henry and Nora, completely unnoticed by the couple, were watching the exchange from afar. She was in her husband's arms observing how happy her boy was, happy that he had found what she knows is the one for him.

"Doesn't this remind you of us back in those days?" Henry softly asked his wife.

"Yeah… You too were really bad with words back then." They shared a laugh and decided to join everybody to eat outside in that beautiful day.

* * *

 **If you guys would like to give some ideas... I would love to know and attempt to write them! Just PM me :)**

 **Thank you very much, again...**


End file.
